


Wanting

by thecheekydragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur and Merlin are 'cousins', Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, POV Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana must go on a three-month business trip, she asks her cousin Arthur Pendragon to 'keep an eye' on her sixteen year old adoptive brother, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on March 28, 2011.

“My father is sending you to Dubai?”

Morgana nodded. “For three months,” she replied. “To promote a business partnership and set up a shell corporation. So I need you to look out for Merlin during that time.”

Arthur frowned. “And you’re sure Merlin’s going to be okay with me playing big brother while you’re gone?”

“He worships you, Arthur.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Arthur countered, blushing slightly. “He does not.”

But Morgana insisted. “He’s always worshipped you. Fancies you as some kind of knight in shining armour,” she said, smiling.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Really, Morgana was going to go _there_?

“Since mother died and my father decided to have a nervous breakdown, Merlin doesn’t have anybody but me in this world,” Morgana pressed the point. “I could tell your father that I won’t go but we both know that would be career suicide, even if we are family. I have to go to Dubai. And I can’t take Merlin with me. You’re the only one I can trust to keep an eye on him.”

“Really? Me?” Arthur teased lightly. “Even though I pulled your pigtails relentlessly when we were kids?”

Morgana slapped his shoulder playfully. “He’s sixteen, Arthur,” she said. “He knows how to feed and wash himself. And he doesn’t need to be reminded to brush his teeth. He’s not a puppy who needs fresh food and water and to be walked three times a day.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Because I would definitely not trust you if he was. But Merlin is s self-sufficient teenager. I just need you to look out for him while I’m away.”

Morgana wouldn’t trust him with a puppy? Wow, that hurt.

“He’s in school during the week,” Morgana continued. “And he pretty much keeps to himself the rest of the time. It’s not like you’ll have to drive him to band or football practice. He likes to read and draw.”

“Draw?” 

Morgana nodded. “Sketches and stuff. He’s quite talented actually.” Morgana beamed. “Talented enough for The Ruskin.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. The Ruskin was considered one of the most prominent art schools in the country. If Merlin really had that kind of talent, then Arthur knew Morgana would pull every string she knew to make sure her precious little brother got accepted into Oxford’s finest school for the fine arts.

Merlin had always been the centre of Morgana’s world. Morgana’s mother Vivienne – his father’s sister and Arthur’s aunt – had fallen in love with the four-year old orphaned boy and had insisted on adopting him, making him an integral part of the Le Fay family. 

Thirteen at the time, Morgana had fallen just as hard as her mother and from the day Merlin was brought home to stay with her family, his cousin started doting on him and had never stopped. Merlin was perfect in Morgana’s eyes and heart. Her world revolved around the boy.

The only one of the Le Fay family who had been immune to Merlin’s charms was Gorlois, Morgana’s father. He had welcomed the boy into his home because his wife and daughter loved him, but Gorlois had never fully embraced love for Merlin. Arthur suspected that the man had always been a little jealous of Merlin for capturing Vivienne and Morgana’s hearts.

When Aunt Vivienne had lost her battle with cancer three years ago, it had been a devastating loss for all of them. Completely heartbroken, Gorlois had essentially withdrawn from his family. The last Arthur had heard, he had gone to stay with his daughter from a previous marriage – Morgause – because the memories of his wife that lingered in the house and through Morgana and Merlin were just too painful. Morgana had been much stronger and better able to hide the pain of losing her mother, focusing all of her attention instead on Merlin.

And Merlin...Vivienne’s death had taken a great toll on him. Like Gorlois, he had withdrawn but more so into himself than away. 

Morgana was now really the only family he had. Now that Morgana needed to go to Dubai for three months, it would leave sixteen year old Merlin on his own, with no immediate family. Arthur understood Morgana was worried about making Merlin feel ‘orphaned’ again and was relying on him – the only other ‘family’ she and Merlin had – to look out for him.

He also knew this worshipping thing was absolute bunk – a ploy on Morgana’s part to get Arthur to agree to “keep an eye” on Merlin. It was true Merlin had tagged after him when they were kids but that was because Arthur had tagged after Morgana and Merlin, the youngest of them, had simply tried to keep up. There were no stars in Merlin’s eyes. No hero worshipping. Just a kid who didn’t want to be left behind. Arthur could relate to that. 

“Okay,” he said.

Morgana threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Oh, thank you, Arthur! You’re the best!”

“So when do you leave?” he asked her, extracting himself from her bone-crushing embrace.

“Sunday,” she told him.

“That soon,” he replied. “Are you sure you’re going to have time to pack your fifty pairs of shoes?” he teased.

Morgana grinned. “Watch me,” she said then spun on one of her signature death-defying heels and clipped her way toward Arthur’s door.

**

Arthur pulled his black SUV into the Le Fay’s driveway. 

It was Wednesday. Morgana had just left for her three-month business trip the past Sunday and Arthur figured he’d touch base with Merlin so the boy knew he really did have someone to count on while his sister was away. After all, he had promised Morgana that he would act the responsible adult so that one day she might actually trust him to watch a puppy.

Arthur knocked on the side door of the house – it was the one the Le Fay family had always used that opened up into the kitchen – and waited for Merlin to answer it. When two full minutes went by, Arthur started to wonder if Merlin was even home. But just as he was considering getting back into his truck, the door opened, revealing the house’s only current occupant. 

Merlin mumbled “hey” and gestured for Arthur to come inside. 

Arthur hadn’t seen much of Merlin over the past three years since Aunt Vivienne had passed away, except for the occasional holiday get-together. He still looked the same – bright blue eyes, killer cheekbones, dark hair that curled at the ears – but somehow different. More mature. More beautiful. His long, lean frame was accentuated by dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and he moved lithely, gracefully. His dark hair was lightly tousled, damp, as though he had recently come out of the shower. 

“Just checking in on you,” Arthur explained, moving into the kitchen. He watched Merlin pull open the fridge, extract a jug of milk, uncap it, then lift it to his lips and chug some of it back, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. He swiped the back of his hand over his lips, re-capped the jug, and returned it to the fridge.

“Morgana just left,” Merlin said. “I’m not a puppy who needs to be walked.” Arthur saw the corner of Merlin’s mouth twitch and realized the kid was being cheeky with him.

“Yeah, well, I told Morgana I’d keep an eye on you the next three months while she’s away. So this is me doing the first of that.” Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look. “You got a cell phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Go get it,” Arthur told him. When Merlin returned with is mobile in hand, Arthur passed him a piece of paper. “That’s my mobile number. Put it into your phone.”

“Like right now?”

“Yeah, like right now.”

Arthur watched as Merlin’s long fingers tapped out the numbers of his mobile into his contact list. Arthur pulled his own mobile phone from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and said, “Okay, now what’s yours?”

Arthur keyed in the numbers as Merlin relayed them out loud. When he was finished, he typed a simple text and hit send.

Merlin gave Arthur a sardonic look when his mobile chirped, indicating he had a text message.

“Just testing,” Arthur said with a grin.

Merlin rolled his eyes but his mouth lifted in half-grin.

“Got enough food in the house for the next couple of weeks?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

“Know how to do your own laundry?”

Nod.

“Brushing your teeth every night before bed?”

Eye roll.

Arthur smiled. “What do you say I pick you up at school this Friday for pizza and a movie with Lance and me at my place?”

Merlin shrugged a shoulder. “Sure.”

Well, there was one thing Arthur could say about Merlin that was still pretty much the same – he wasn’t much of a talker.

**

Arthur pulled alongside the curb on the north side of the school, which was the designated pickup area, and waited for Merlin and the other students to be released. He had intentionally arrived early so that Merlin could spot him easily but had sent him a text message for good measure anyway to let Merlin know he was parked in the pickup area, already waiting.

Five minutes passed before kids started spilling out of the front and side doors, making their way in every direction. Arthur scanned the crowd for Merlin, finally spotting him – clad in a well-worn black hoodie. It was March and Arthur made a mental note to review the basics of dressing for the weather with Merlin before – God forbid – the boy should catch a cold on his watch.

As Merlin crossed the grounds towards Arthur’s truck, a group of burly jock-types zeroed in on him and started shoving Merlin around among them. Arthur was about to get out his truck to lay it out for the gang but he saw Merlin give a firm and decisive push back to the ring leader of the group and noticed the rest backed away. He was impressed. But then, Merlin was a Le Fay – in spirit if not by birth - and Morgana’s brother, after all. And like the Pendragons, Le Fays were not known to let others push them around – figuratively or literally.

“Those blokes giving you a hard time?” Arthur asked when Merlin climbed into the truck and slumped into the passenger seat.

A flush appeared on Merlin’s cheekbones. “Not too fond of the artsy types, is all,” he mumbled.

Arthur let it go at that.

**

Lance showed up just after Arthur had ordered the pizza. He gave Merlin a friendly smile and a cheery hello and settled himself into the familiar niche on the sofa.

Merlin was curled up on the recliner, his sketch pad in his lap, his gaze fixed on the task before him as he moved the pencil across the paper with effortless strokes. He looked up briefly and returned Lance’s welcome with a nod.

“So you’re looking after Arthur while Morgana’s away?” Lance teased.

“Something like that,” Merlin mumbled in response and Lance chuckled.

Arthur went to the fridge and rooted around in search of a couple of cans of Pepsi but came up empty.

“Damn,” he muttered, disappointed.

“What’s the matter?” Lance asked him.

“I’m outta Pepsi,” he said, closing the fridge door. “And I was so looking forward to P and P tonight.”

Merlin looked up. “I’ll go pick some up for you,” he offered, already jumping up from the recliner, setting his sketch pad on the coffee table.

“You don’t have to that, Merlin,” he told him. “It’s no big deal.”

“No bother,” Merlin insisted. He’d already grabbed his hoodie. “Got to wait for the pizza anyway.”

“Okay. There’s a convenience store on the corner two blocks west,” Arthur told him, pulling out his wallet to extract some notes for Merlin. “A six-pack will probably do it.”

Merlin took the notes, pulled his hood up and headed out to the store, leaving Arthur and Lance to wait for the pizza delivery.

Lance smiled cheekily at him, a gleam in his eyes. “Now that boy definitely has a crush on you,” he proclaimed.

“He does not have a crush on me,” Arthur countered, a rosy blush involuntarily creeping up into his cheeks. “Morgana says it’s some kind of hero worship thing,” he clarified.

“It’s a crush,” Lance said, still grinning. “You can see it plain as day in his eyes when he looks at you. And how quick was he to offer to run and get some Pepsi for you?”

“He’s sixteen,” Arthur said as though that was proof of Merlin’s non-crush.

“Yeah. And he’s totally crushing on you.”

“Fuck off,” Arthur told Lance congenially. He grabbed a sofa cushion and batted it against the side of his best friend’s head. This abuse did nothing to wipe the grin off the bastard’s face. 

Merlin was back from the store with the Pepsi about two minutes after the pizza arrived.

They ate pizza, drank sodas, and watched a couple of action flicks on dvd. A number of times throughout the evening, he caught Merlin glancing at him from under his long eyelashes but the boy quickly darted his gaze away whenever Arthur’s eyes met his. He wasn’t sure if this was what Lance had meant by “the way Merlin looked at him” but it was rather curious. And when Arthur drained his first can of Pepsi, Merlin quickly jumped up and retrieved another from the fridge for him. While Merlin’s back was turned, Lance elbowed Arthur in the ribs, waggled his eyebrows at him and grinned – to which Arthur responded with a stiff shot of his middle finger before Merlin settled back into the recliner.

Maybe Merlin did have a crush on him.

Lance got up to leave after the second movie, nodding his head toward Merlin who was zonked out on the recliner. Arthur smiled. Apparently caffeinated beverages and some quick-paced, suspenseful action had not been enough to keep the boy awake.

Arthur saw his friend out then went to his bedroom, collected a pillow from his bed and an extra blanket from the closet. There was no sense in driving Merlin home at this hour in his sleepy state. So he would set him up comfortably on the sofa and drive him home in the morning.

He tossed the pillow and blanket onto the sofa. Then he quietly approached Merlin sleeping in the recliner, noting the way his head was lolled to one side, his mouth slightly open, his lips full and pink. He didn’t want to startle him from his sleep, so Arthur leaned in and said softly, “Merlin.”

There was no movement so he brushed a finger across the boy’s cheekbone and softly called his name again.

This time Merlin did stir, his lashes fluttering in slow motion as his blue eyes peeked open. It was such an ordinary movement – slowly waking up from sleep – but somehow Merlin managed to make it appear sexy as hell and, to his disconcert, Arthur felt his cock twitch.

Merlin glanced around sleepily, his gaze coming to rest on Arthur. “Did I miss the end of the movie?” he asked.

Arthur took two steps back and swallowed, trying to regain control over his traitorous body. He was sure he was blushing and hoped Merlin was sleepy-headed enough not to notice and wonder.

“Yeah,” Arthur replied distractedly. He jerked his head toward the sofa. “Got you a pillow and blanket so you can crash more comfortably,” he said. “I can drive you back home tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbled. He climbed out of the recliner, brushed past Arthur, and stretched his long frame out on the sofa, pulling the blanket up over him.

Arthur watched the boy settle with the intention of drifting back to sleep before he mumbled “goodnight” and headed off to his own bedroom.

“Night,” he heard Merlin return then silence.

In his own bed, Arthur tried to sleep but found himself tossing and turning. It wasn’t the caffeine from the three cans of Pepsi he had had over the stretch of the evening that was preventing him from falling asleep. It was Merlin. Merlin – and his beautiful blue eyes, long lashes, and fantastic cheekbones. 

He palmed his cock and stroked vigorously. And if he told himself he would sleep better after he came, no one had to know he thought of Merlin as he pulled himself to release.

**

Arthur was surprised to find Merlin already awake and sitting at the breakfast bar when he stumbled into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Merlin looked up from his sketch pad and not-so-subtly raked his eyes over Arthur’s chest, making Arthur self-consciously aware that he was bare-chested, clad in only his sleep pants.

“Morning,” he mumbled as he measured out water and ground coffee into the coffee maker. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Merlin responded. Arthur could still feel the boy’s eyes on him even though his back was turned, and decided not to feel self-conscious about it. He knew he had a nice physique and a teenage boy like Merlin could probably appreciate that. It didn’t have to mean anything.

Arthur opened up the fridge. “Coffee and left over pizza for breakfast?”

He turned, a slice of cold pizza already in his hand on the way to his mouth, and saw Merlin grinning.

“And you had the nerve to ask me about the supply of food in my house,” he bantered.

“So I take it that’s a yes?” Arthur said, pulling out the remaining slices of pizza and placing them on the counter next to Merlin.

Merlin grabbed a cold slice. “I’ll skip the coffee, though.” He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. “Orange juice?”

“Nope,” Arthur replied, grinning.

Arthur drank coffee – black – with his pizza breakfast then told Merlin he was going to take a quick shower and then drive him home. Merlin seemed content to sit at the counter bar, doodling in his sketch pad, while polishing off the rest of the pizza – with a large glass of cold tap water. 

After Arthur had showered and dressed, Merlin used the bathroom to freshen up – which Arthur surmised probably consisted of splashing water onto his face and patting his hair down. Arthur made to tidy up the living room by gathering empty soda cans and collecting the linen from the sofa.

He shook the blanket to fold it, realizing too late that Merlin’s satchel was nestled in it. The bag tipped off the sofa, and some of the contents spilled from it – namely a portfolio folder with some loose sketch sheets that slid out and scattered.

Arthur tossed the blanket down and leaned over to pick up the sheets that had scattered and found himself looking at his own face. Three of the five sheets were drawings of him.

“Did you draw these?” Arthur asked Merlin as he came from the bathroom.

Merlin’s attention was drawn to his spilled satchel and then to the sketches in Arthur’s hand. He cast his eyes down shyly. “Yeah.”

Arthur looked more closely at the drawings. They were magnificent, in spite of the chosen subject matter. Merlin had captured perfectly his crooked smile, the slant of his nose, the arrogant gleam in his eyes, even the stubborn tuft of hair on his right side that refused to behave. Morgana was right – Merlin had talent.

“They’re good,” he said, handing Merlin the sketches. “I don’t know why anyone would want to draw me,” he added light-heartedly, “but they’re good.”

Merlin peeked up from under his eyelashes. “You’re beautiful, Arthur,” he said, a rosy hue settling over his cheekbones. He gave a quick glance up. “I mean, you gotta know that.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. What did one say to a boy with a crush (or whatever) whom _you_ thought was beautiful but was a little young and totally off-limits (if he valued his life, that is)?

Merlin shoved the sketches and his sketch pad into his bag and grabbed his hoodie on the rack by the door. Clearly, he was ready to go. 

Neither of them said anything on the drive to Merlin’s house, though Arthur caught Merlin glancing at him cautiously a few times.

Merlin finally broke the silence when Arthur pulled into his driveway.

“Look, I’m sorry if I freaked you out or made you uncomfortable with the sketches,” he said. “I like to draw you. You have interesting features.”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him, amused. He had interesting features?

“Like that,” Merlin said, his lips curling into a smile. “You’ve been cocking your eyebrow like that for years. I never get it right - with just that perfect amount of arrogantly amused expressiveness.”

Arthur didn’t know what surprised him more – that Merlin had just used a complex set of phrases that ended in “arrogantly amused expressiveness” or that he had tried to capture said expressiveness before, which meant that he had spent some time drawing Arthur.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he said. Merlin slid him a dubious look.

“Okay,” Arthur admitted. “Maybe just a little. But that was _before_ you explained I had interesting features.” He grinned at Merlin.

“Oh, okay then,” Merlin went along. He yanked the truck door open and hopped out with a breezy, “See ya.”

Arthur watched the boy stroll to the side door, unlock it, and let himself in before putting the SUV in gear and driving off.

**

Arthur had taken Merlin to the supermarket to restock some basic groceries. It was one of the ‘duties’ Morgana had assigned him as Merlin’s temporary caregiver. The boy had to remain nourished, she had reminded him yesterday when she had called to check in (up) on him. 

He would have expected most teenaged boys like Merlin who were ‘home alone’ to stock up on junk food and goodies, but Merlin responsibly picked fresh fruit and vegetables as well as choice cuts of meat and plenty of fish. And milk, of course.

Merlin grinned as Arthur watched him place the healthy food in the cart. “I can _cook_ as well as do my own laundry,” he told him cheekily. “If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll cook you dinner one night.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows and watched Merlin saunter up the aisle ahead of him. So the kid could cook, could he? Little Merlin had definitely grown up.

Arthur stopped in the bakery section for some freshly baked scones, letting Merlin continue on ahead toward the check out. He got a half dozen blueberry scones, vowing to share them with Merlin who could easily stand the extra carbohydrates and calories on his lean frame.

He put the paper bag of scones in the cart and wheeled down the next aisle, looking for Merlin. He found him helping a grandmotherly woman by using his height to reach a grocery item on the top shelf for her.

“Thank you, young man,” the elderly lady said to Merlin as Arthur wheeled up to them. Her eyes twinkled at Arthur as she said, “You are very lucky to have made such a good catch.”

A good catch? Arthur nearly sputtered as the woman tottered away, realizing that she obviously thought he and Merlin were a ‘couple’. He saw Merlin’s lips twitch before he turned and kept moving down the aisle.

They checked out the groceries, Merlin using an account Morgana had set up for him for household and personal expenses. Arthur had to admit that Merlin was very responsible when it came to finances. As far as he knew, Merlin hadn’t indulged at all like most young chaps would do if they had the kind of money Merlin did at their disposal.

Arthur paid for the scones separately. Merlin cast a curious glance at the paper bag as he packed up his groceries. Arthur smiled mysteriously, deciding to save the surprise until after they had gotten Merlin’s groceries home and unpacked.

Arthur helped Merlin carry the bags of groceries in and began placing the perishables into the fridge while Merlin stocked the pantry with canned and dry goods.

“I bought some blueberry scones to share with you,” Arthur told Merlin, as he transferred items to the fridge. “You still like blueberries, don’t you? I remember you used to love them when you were a kid.” It was true. He could see a six-year-old cherubic Merlin shoving handfuls of blueberries into his mouth until his cheeks looked like they would burst. Arthur gifted Merlin with a grin at the fond memory in his head.

Merlin assessed him oddly then remarked somewhat dryly, “No wonder Granny at the grocery store thought we were boyfriends.”

Arthur gave him a look that clearly expressed, “yeah, as if” and continued loading the refrigerator. Just because he and Merlin had been engaged in a highly domestic but totally innocent activity (buying groceries) and Arthur was now talking fondly and nostalgically about Merlin’s love of blueberries did not mean nor did it give the impression that the two of them were in any way a ‘couple’.

“Would that be so terrible?” Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur kept his head ducked in the fridge, ostensibly organizing items on the shelf. He really didn’t want to answer that question. He could pretend it was rhetorical, couldn’t he?

Realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer from him, Merlin shuffled his feet then continued placing items in the pantry.

Would it be so terrible if Merlin was his boyfriend? he asked himself. No. Not unless he was particularly attached to his balls – because Morgana would surely separate them from his body if he even entertained the idea.

“Yeah, I still like them,” Merlin mumbled, his head in the pantry. “Thanks.”

**

Merlin made good on his offer to cook dinner for Arthur the next weekend. He set places out for them in the cozy breakfast nook of the Le Fay kitchen, serving chicken parmesan over pasta with Caesar salad and hearty chunks of French bread on the side. He even uncorked a bottle of red wine he insisted Morgana would not miss and poured Arthur a full and himself less than a half glass.

Arthur was impressed. Merlin really could cook and he was a fantastic host. The boy would make a lucky woman very happy one day. He sipped his wine and devoured his meal, complimenting Merlin on his fine culinary skills.

A flush settled on Merlin’s cheekbones and he mumbled something that sounded like “thanks”. 

Arthur grinned. Merlin was obviously pleased but embarrassed by his compliment.

“Morgana says you’re talented enough for The Ruskin,” Arthur said, trying to make conversation with the boy. 

Merlin looked up from his plate and shrugged. “I’m applying after this year, but probably won’t get in,” he said. “They only take a select few.”

“I’ve only seen some of your work but you’re pretty talented,” Arthur said. He drank from his second glass of wine. “Got anything besides sketches of me you can show me?” he asked, his tone lightly teasing. It was mostly the wine talking, Arthur decided.

The corner of Merlin’s mouth tilted up. “Yeah.”

After they had finished eating, and at Arthur’s insistence, Merlin went up to his room to fetch other samples of his art work. He cleared the dishes from the table, opened a large portfolio and spread an array of sketches out for Arthur to view.

Some were scenery-type sketches with striking bits of colour artfully woven in that caught the eye in a pleasing but also intriguing way. There were sketches of Morgana that were amazing in detail and positively captivating. The most striking sketches, however, were the ones of Vivienne Le Fay. Merlin had captured the very essence of his mother – the softly curled raven hair that she had usually kept pinned up, the pure ivory skin with just a dusting of rose on the cheeks, the kindly green eyes that danced with happiness. 

Arthur was particularly taken with the sketch he was now holding – of his Aunt Vivienne walking through a meadow, a young raven-haired girl skipping alongside her and a small boy with high cheekbones close beside her, clasping her hand and smiling. Arthur was not generally prone to sentimentality but this sketch spoke volumes to him and he felt a lump creep up into his throat.

When he was able to swallow the lump down and regain composure, he said to Merlin, “Your mother was truly a beautiful lady.”

Merlin nodded in agreement and Arthur saw the build up of emotion in the boy’s own eyes. He looked away, giving Merlin the courtesy of recomposing himself, and set the sketch of Vivienne and her children down with the others. He gestured at the collection. “These are amazing, Merlin. You are very gifted.”

The boy gathered the sketches and carefully slid them back into the portfolio. “It’s easy when you choose the right subject,” said Merlin, shrugging off the praise. He set the portfolio aside and began clearing the rest of the table.

Arthur gladly helped Merlin rinse then wash and dry the dishes. He tried not to think of the domesticity of it all and how mesmerizing Merlin’s long fingers were as they soaked and washed plates and bowls, sometimes grazing Arthur’s as they passed off rinsed dishes to be towel-dried.

Arthur could feel something building between them, a kind of unspoken connection, a connection that was both intimately new yet comfortably familiar.

Merlin dried his hands on the towel Arthur was holding. He caught Arthur’s eyes with his own blues, his gaze holding such wanton intensity that it made Arthur blush. The boy then settled his sights on Arthur’s mouth. Arthur licked his lips and watched as Merlin’s pupils dilated, betraying his arousal.

Arthur’s mobile suddenly chirped, interrupting the moment, giving him excuse to disengage from the sheer intensity of it. He fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and glanced at the display. It was Morgana. He pushed the button to answer, sliding Merlin an apologetic look that was, for some reason, mixed with ‘slightly guilty’.

“Hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time,” Morgana said breezily on the other end. “Like on a date or something.”

He could hear the amused lilt in her voice and knew that she secretly _had_ hoped she had caught him on a date...or something.

“Just here with Merlin actually,” he told her. Merlin cast a curious glance his way and Arthur mouthed ‘Morgana’ at him.

“Oh, really?” Morgana expressed.

“He made me dinner,” Arthur quickly explained, though he was at a loss as to why he felt he had need to. 

“Hmm, he is a good cook,” Morgana said. “Anyway, I just called to make sure you haven’t abandoned my baby brother.”

“Of course I haven’t,” Arthur said. “Besides, you call to check up on me every two days.” He thought he saw Merlin’s mouth twitch.

“And you’re getting on fantastically, I see,” Morgana said. “Remember, Arthur – puppy.”

Arthur could practically hear the sarcastic humour in her voice and almost ended the call on that merit.

Morgana laughed on her end and said, “Tell Merlin I love him and that I’ll call him later. Toodles.”

Now he pushed “end call” and shoved his mobile back into his pocket.

“Morgana says she’ll call you later,” Arthur told Merlin. He found himself swallowing before adding, “And she loves you.” Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?

“Does she really call you every couple days to check up on you?” Merlin asked, looking somewhat sympathetic.

Arthur nodded miserably and, damn it all, the boy grinned. 

As he lay in bed later that night, Arthur thought about the moment he had shared with Merlin at the sink. What had that been exactly? Obviously, Merlin had a crush on him. A very deep, intense crush that certainly involved fantasies about kissing him. Because Merlin _had_ been thinking of kissing him, hadn’t he? Arthur didn’t think he had read that wrong.

And what if Merlin had kissed him? Surely, Arthur would have resisted the advance, while letting the boy down easy. But if that would have been the case, then why had Arthur felt so guilty when Morgana had called – as though he had been about to do something he had known he shouldn’t.

He turned on his side and tried to sleep, visions of Merlin's soft pink lips and wanting blue eyes haunting his sleep.

**  
Arthur was going over some details of the business plan his father had tasked him with to present to the Board in less than a week’s time when he got the call from the school.

“Hello, Mr. Pendragon,” said the woman on the other end of his mobile. “I’m Mrs. Clarke, secretary to the principal at Camelot High. There’s been an incident involving Merlin Le Fay and we were told both his father and sister are out of the country. He’s asked that we call you.”

Arthur was sure ‘incident’ was a euphemism for some kind of misbehaviour. 

“Would you be able to come to the school to speak with Principal Kilgharrah?”

“Now?” Arthur asked, glancing at the business brief in his hand.

“Yes, preferably,” the secretary stated.

Arthur quickly packed up his things and called his father’s assistant to leave a message that an urgent matter had come up that needed his immediate attention. Uther Pendragon knew Arthur was looking after Merlin while Morgana was away and would understand the circumstances. But, still in the ‘apprenticeship’ stage of his career while he finished his advanced business degree, Arthur did not wish to give his father pause at considering him for partnership one day. He was the son of the CEO of Pendragon Industries but it did not mean he got a free ride – he had to earn his place like everyone else.

Arthur asked to see Merlin when he arrived at the school but was told by Mrs. Clarke that Mr. Kilgharrah wanted to speak with him first, so he was ushered into the principal’s office.

Mr. Kilgharrah was an imposing figure of a man with dark complexion, lizard-like eyes, and flaky – almost scaly – skin, no doubt the result of a skin disorder or untreated condition.  
He gripped Arthur’s hand strongly and shook solidly as he introduced himself as the school’s principal. He had a deep gravelly voice – probably from smoking heavily – that Arthur thought went very well with his fire-breathing dragon image.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before,” Mr. Kilgharrah said, gesturing for Arthur to have a seat in the chair across the large, imposing desk behind which he took up residence.

“I’m Merlin’s cousin,” Arthur replied even though he was technically – and had always thought of himself as – _Morgana’s_ cousin rather than Merlin’s. “Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”

Mr. Kilgharrah eyed him with scrutiny. “I see.”

“His father is unavailable and his sister, who is acting as his guardian, is away on business,” Arthur felt the need to explain further. “I’m responsible for him for the time being.”

“Is that so?”

Arthur didn’t know what it was about Mr. Kilgharrah but he felt like he was the one who had been called to the principal’s office for sanctioning. He decided to get right to the point.  
“So what has Merlin done?”

Mr. Kilgharrah leaned his elbows on the desk and steepled his hands in front of him. “Mr. Le Fay was involved in an altercation with two other students.”

“An altercation,” Arthur repeated. “You mean like a fight?”

Mr. Kilgharrah smiled humourlessly and Arthur decided that he did not have very nice teeth. “Yes. Like a fight,” he clarified.

“Was he hurt?” Arthur thought that was an appropriate question for a person acting as guardian to ask.

“He sustained a relatively minor injury to one eye,” Mr. Kilgharrah informed him.

Arthur was relieved. He had visions of Merlin all scratched up and bloody. Well, it seemed at least Merlin had been the victor in the fight.

Mr. Kilgharrah stared Arthur down. “Mr. Pendragon,” he said, his gravelly voice grating on every one of Arthur’s nerves. “I am sure you are aware that this is not the first time Mr. Le Fay has been involved in fighting on school grounds.”

Arthur was not aware but he was damn sure he wasn’t about to let this man know that. He indulged in imagining how the scenes must have played out with Morgana sitting in the chair across from Mr. Kilgharrah instead of him. Morgana would surely have given the dragon principal her own brand of fire-breathing. This gave Arthur courage.

“I understand that. But it’s not his fault,” Arthur defended.

Mr. Kilgharrah raised a scaly eyebrow. “Are you saying that Mr. Le Fay somehow accidentally stumbles into these fights?”

Arthur recalled the group of jocks who had shoved Merlin around the day he had picked him up at school. “I’m _saying_ that Merlin isn’t the one picking the fights,” he returned, meeting the principal’s cool stare with hard blues.

“You seem quite sure of that,” Mr. Kilgharrah remarked, his eyes narrowing, his gaze scrutinizing again.

He wasn’t, but he’d chance a bet that Merlin was simply reacting – however badly – to the intimidation tactics of others.

“I would like to see Merlin now,” Arthur said with an air of confidence befitting a Pendragon. “And take him home.”

Mr. Kilgharrah swept his gaze over Arthur one last time then called for Mrs. Clarke to take him to the guidance counsellor’s office.

Merlin was slumped in a chair in the office of Mr. Gaius, the guidance counsellor. He looked up at Arthur, sulky, not a trace of apology showing in his face. His bottom lip was bloody, a bandage stretched over his left eyebrow, a bluish-purple bruise forming under his left eye. He looked a right mess.

“Hello, Arthur,” said Mr. Gaius kindly, getting up from his desk chair. “Merlin tells me you’re looking after him while Morgana is away on business.”

Mr. Gaius had been the guidance counsellor at Camelot High when Arthur had attended – as well as Morgana, who was three years older than him. Something told Arthur that Gaius would be around to give guidance to students for another couple of decades to come.

“Doing my best,” Arthur replied, giving Merlin a stern look. Merlin met his eyes briefly then glanced away. “Mr. Kilgharrah is a tough one and I don’t quite have Morgana’s flair for taking a strip off authority figures.”

Merlin huffed a tiny chuckle and Arthur glared at him.

“Yes, well, she always was a feisty one,” Mr. Gaius said, a fondness showing in his kindly eyes. He turned to Merlin and said, “Merlin, would you mind waiting in the outer office while I talk to Arthur for a minute?”

Merlin got up from the chair without a word and trudged solemnly out of the office.

Mr. Gaius waited until Merlin was out of earshot and then said to Arthur, “I understand that Morgana will be away for three months?”

Arthur nodded. “Well, another two and half now, but yes.”

“And what about their father? Has Morgana or Merlin heard from him recently?”

“Morgana hasn’t said so,” Arthur told him. “I don’t think he’s contacted Merlin in a while.”

Mr. Gaius shook his head said. “It’s a shame. It was quite a blow for both Morgana and Merlin when Vivienne Le Fay died and their father seems to have withdrawn completely from them. Morgana has always been a strong one. But I worry about Merlin. And now with his sister away...” He gave Arthur a kind smile. “I’m glad you’re looking out for him, Arthur.”

“Just doing what I can,” Arthur responded. He gestured his head toward the door. “I guess I’d better get him home.” Arthur always felt a little uncomfortable talking about these kinds of things and was looking to make an easy exit.

“Of course,” Mr. Gaius said, smiling once again.

Arthur waited until they were safely tucked into his SUV before he exploded, “What the hell is wrong with you? Fighting at school? Again? For fuck’s sake, Merlin. You’re sixteen, not six. I had to leave work in the middle of something important and hope like hell my father doesn’t decide to fire me because of it. Fuck.”

Merlin said nothing, just continued to sulk, shoulders hunched, arms hugging his chest, as he stared blankly out the window. Arthur blew out a sigh, put the truck in gear and drove off.

He drove Merlin home in silence. 

Merlin hopped out of the truck just barely after Arthur had put the vehicle in park. He let himself in through the side door, letting it bang shut behind him. Arthur followed Merlin inside – partly to remind him who was in charge but mostly because he was now feeling rotten for having yelled at him. 

“Does it hurt much?” he asked gently.

“What?” Merlin barked shortly.

“Your eye.” Arthur was already reaching into the icebox, intending to make an ice pack. Merlin slumped against the island counter and watched Arthur fold ice into a clean dish cloth to make an ice pack. 

“I’m sorry I made you leave work,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Arthur shrugged it off. “I didn’t mean to explode like that. I was frustrated. It’s not your fault.”

Merlin let Arthur hold the ice pack to his eye. He stood there and just stared at him.  
Arthur was acutely aware of how close he was to Merlin and could see the emotional intensity in his uncovered blue eye as he gazed silently at him. He could hear and feel Merlin’s breath, his face only inches away as Arthur held tight the ice pack. 

And before Arthur could even guess at his intentions, Merlin leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Arthur’s, planting a soft, light kiss. Arthur allowed him about ten seconds before pulling away and drawing back the ice pack.

Merlin’s eyes registered disappointed hurt before he slunk away from the counter and ran up the stairs to his room.

“Merlin...” Arthur called after him, but he didn’t know what to say to him.

Whatever Merlin felt for him – a crush, romantic hero worship, whatever – this could not happen between them. Merlin was sixteen. He was Morgana’s little brother, his late Aunt Vivienne’s adopted son. And, besides, Arthur did not have time for moody teenagers – not even ones with beautiful blue eyes and incredible cheekbones. 

**

“He’s still doing fine, Morgana” Arthur told her in response to her inquiry about Merlin during one of her ‘check-up’ calls. 

He had decided not to tell her about the fight at school, leaving that one to Merlin. He had also decided he would keep Merlin’s affections toward him to himself. No need to raise the radar on Morgana’s end, especially since she was over five thousand kilometres away.

**

Arthur was lounging on his sofa on a Wednesday evening, watching television, when his mobile rang. It was Merlin.

Arthur could tell he was upset. He could also tell from the slight slur in his voice that Merlin had been drinking.

“...didn’t say more than two words to me...asked for Morgana.” Merlin mumbled something Arthur couldn’t understand, except the word “bastard” and could only assume Merlin was talking about his father, Gorlois. Then, “She didn’t even call, Arthur. How could she forget? She didn’t even call.”

Arthur was about to try and soothe Merlin by telling him Morgana was probably busy and that he couldn’t expect her to call every other evening when it finally hit him: Today was the anniversary of Vivienne Le Fay’s death. Morgana hadn’t called. Gorlois had basically ignored him. And Merlin was all alone.

“I’ll be right over,” Arthur said into the phone, already out the door and unlocking his SUV.

Arthur used the key Morgana had given him to let himself into the house. He found Merlin sitting on the floor in his bedroom, slumped against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him, an open bottle of vodka beside him.

“Merlin?”

Arthur snagged the bottle of vodka and set it atop Merlin’s wardrobe. Then he dropped to the floor next to the boy, wondering what he was expected to do to offer comfort.

“She didn’t even call,” Merlin said morosely. “How could she forget?”

“She didn’t forget, Merlin,” Arthur told him soothingly. “Something probably came up and she wasn’t able to make a phone call. She’ll call tomorrow.”

Merlin turned his head to look at him and Arthur’s heart nearly broke to see Merlin’s eyes, red-rimmed and teary. “You really think so?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes.” He made to get up, grabbing Merlin by the arm, saying, “Now, let’s get you into bed before you pass out on the floor.”

But Merlin pulled him back down and attempted to lock his mouth onto Arthur’s. Caught off-guard, Arthur turned his head, avoiding the kiss.

“Don’t reject me, Arthur,” Merlin pleaded. “Please.”

Merlin was sixteen. And it was pretty clear that he had been drinking. For those two reasons alone – and even each separately – Arthur knew he should resist all temptation. But it was also for these reasons and because Merlin was – _fuck_ – pleading that he could not – would not – reject him.

But he would not bring himself to take advantage of Merlin. Arthur would let Merlin do whatever he wanted to him, but he would not indulge in his own desires and fantasies for the boy. It would not be right.

So Arthur gave in and let the boy kiss him. It was warm and full of passion. Merlin sure knew how to kiss. He helped Merlin up off the floor and pulled them both onto the bed. Arthur lied on his back and let Merlin climb on top and straddle him.

Merlin stretched his body up Arthur’s, capturing Arthur’s hands with his, pushing them to the mattress to the sides of his head. His mouth came down on Arthur’s – wet, hot – and Arthur felt himself arching into the kiss, wanting Merlin to explore thoroughly. Merlin plunged his tongue inside, first sweeping it across the roof of his mouth, then tangling it with Arthur’s in a slow, mesmerizing dance. Arthur couldn’t remember a kiss ever feeling this good.

Merlin moved his mouth along Arthur’s jaw, trailing kisses, then licked and sucked at his neck. He slid his tongue up to Arthur’s ear, traced the shell, sucked his earlobe, and then darted his tongue in and out of his inner ear, sending shivers down Arthur’s spine.

Merlin rucked up Arthur’s t-shirt, exposing his chest. He ran his palms over his pectoral muscles, smoothing over the hair on his chest. Then he set about tantalizing with his mouth and tongue. Merlin had let go of his hands, but Arthur left them there, pretending there were invisible binds keeping them at bay, preventing him from letting his desires run wild. 

For still being in his teens, ostensibly lacking experience, and also slightly knockered, Merlin was very good at using his mouth all over Arthur’s body. It made Arthur breathless the way Merlin kissed his lips and neck, mouthed his collarbone, tongued his nipples. It took every ounce of Arthur’s willpower not to flip Merlin over onto his back and respond in kind. But he couldn’t. Not without feeling he was taking advantage.

God, if Morgana ever found out what Arthur was allowing her little brother to do to him, she would castrate him on the spot. 

Merlin had made his way down Arthur’s chest and was feathering kisses across his abdomen, stopping to poke his tongue into Arthur’s bellybutton. Arthur’s cock was rock hard and straining against the denim of his jeans. He knew Merlin could feel it – just as he could feel Merlin’s erection through his less restraining sleep pants. Arthur fought back the lustful urge to reach into Merlin’s pyjama bottoms and take his cock in hand by reminding himself that he would not take advantage of Merlin.

Still, Arthur was grateful when Merlin popped the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper, freeing him somewhat. Merlin rubbed a palm over his erection and, though he tried very hard not to, Arthur could not help arching his hips up into the caress. Merlin continued rubbing, sliding his fingertips gently over the head now peeking out the top of his briefs. Arthur closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

He felt the wetness of Merlin’s tongue flick over the tip. It was mind-blowing wonderful and he thought, _What would it feel like to have Merlin’s warm, sweet mouth wrapped around his cock?_ But Arthur knew he could not let it go any further than this.

He grabbed a hold of Merlin’s chin and lifted his head up. “Not that, Merlin,” he said softly. “Not yet.”

He pulled Merlin up the length of his body and then tucked the boy next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest. “Go to sleep now,” he whispered in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur. “You promise to stay with me?”

“I’ll stay,” Arthur told him. “So long as you go to sleep.”

Merlin murmured contently and snuggled into Arthur.

Arthur tried to sleep, pressed against Merlin’s back, his thoughts oscillating between how cozy it was to be here with Merlin like this and knowing he was going to go straight to hell.

**

Merlin’s mobile buzzed from the night table, waking Arthur. Arthur leaned over Merlin, who appeared to be out cold, and snatched up the phone to look at the display.

One voice message.

Morgana.

Arthur set the phone back down on the table. It was a quarter past two in the morning. If he knew what was good for him, Arthur would get out of Merlin’s bed and go home. But he had told Merlin he would stay and so he settled back into the spot nestled against Merlin’s back, one arm up over his head, the other wrapped around the boy. Arthur nuzzled the nape of Merlin’s neck with his nose and mouth and easily returned to sleep.

When he woke again, it was just past seven-thirty. This time, Arthur did get up, leaving a still zonked out Merlin to sleep. He rooted around for a pen and some paper and wrote a quick note for Merlin: _Will call you in sick to school so you can rest up. PS: She called and left voice message._ Arthur set the note on the night table next to Merlin’s mobile.

Arthur folded the coverlet over Merlin and stared at the sleeping boy for a few moments, mesmerized. He was beautiful. Then he bent his head and softly brushed his lips over the rise of Merlin’s cheekbone.

Arthur then left, remembering to take the bottle of vodka he had set upon the dresser with him, pouring out the remaining contents in the sink as he passed through the kitchen.

**

Merlin showed up at his flat in the late afternoon, looking somewhat dishevelled and tired but otherwise not appearing to suffer any major effects of a vodka hangover. Arthur envied that. 

He let Merlin in. Arthur ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to think of a delicate way to tell Merlin that what had happened last night – well, what he had allowed to happen – could not happen again. But before he could even think of an appropriate starting line, Merlin closed the gap between them and assaulted his mouth with hot and eager lips.

Arthur yielded to the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of Merlin’s warm lips on his, his tongue tangling with Arthur’s, exploring deeply. He indulged in the wonder that was Merlin for almost a full minute before pulling his mouth away and taking a step back, saying, “Merlin...I can’t.”

“Why not?” Merlin asked, his cheekbones flushed in arousal.

“Well, for one thing,” Arthur said gently, “You’re sixteen. I’m not.”

“I’m not a kid,” Merlin said, locking his eyes with Arthur’s.

“I know that, Merlin--” 

“You don’t want me?”

The way Merlin’s full lips half-pouted when he said this made Arthur hard almost instantaneously. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to regain control. He was about two seconds away from picking Merlin up, carrying him to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed, and fucking his youth-eager brains out. Merlin had no idea of the extent of the fire he was playing with. 

“Fuck, _yes_ , I want you,” Arthur breathed out.

“Then...?”

Arthur knew he should tell Merlin that he couldn’t do this because he was Morgana’s little brother – her beloved and precious little brother – the one she had left in his care for three months. Instead, Arthur backed Merlin up against the wall in the living room and covered his mouth hotly with his own.

Merlin responded by arching his body into him, returning the kiss measure for measure. He may have been only sixteen, but Merlin knew how to kiss and it drove Arthur positively mad. He parted Merlin’s lips and thrust his tongue in deeply, wanting to taste every bit of Merlin’s mouth and throat that he could. Arthur knew this was a very bad idea but he could no longer deny himself the sweet pleasure that was Merlin.

He felt Merlin’s palms run across and then down his chest, feeling him up. Then his hands were on the waist band of his jeans, popping the button, pulling down the zipper. There was no hiding his arousal. His cock was hard and already aching, straining against the unforgiving denim. 

“God, Merlin, what you do to me...” Arthur breathed out, trailing a path with his lips down the boy’s jaw line before re-claiming his sweet mouth.

Merlin managed to shimmy denim and boxers over Arthur’s hips, exposing his erection. Then he drew his mouth away from Arthur’s, slid his back down the wall, pushing Arthur back a couple of steps, and crouched so his head was at crotch level.

Arthur knew what was going to happen and that he should put a stop to it, but instead he rested his palms against the wall and arched his hips forward.

The first touch of Merlin’s tongue on his cockhead sent Arthur into near-frenzy and it was a miracle he didn’t come on contact. At first, Merlin tentatively explored, swiping his tongue over the head and sliding it down and then up the length. He kissed the tip and sucked on it, drawing a moan from Arthur that encouraged the boy to explore further by wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking in more of the shaft.

Arthur let Merlin go at his own pace, slowly taking him in deeper and deeper, and then establish his own rhythm – sliding his mouth up and down and intermittently swiping his tongue over the head and slit. All Arthur could think – and that was very difficult with Merlin’s mouth wrapped around his cock – was that if Merlin hadn’t done this before, he sure was a hell of a quick learner. _God._

Arthur reached his peak quickly and tried to warn Merlin with a broken mumble of “Merlin—I’m—gonna--” but the boy kept his mouth clamped around his member and allowed Arthur to explode in his mouth, spurting hot on his tongue and down his throat. 

Arthur let the aftershocks of orgasm run through him and gently pulled his cock from Merlin’s mouth. Then he grabbed a hold of Merlin’s t-shirt and hauled him up, closing his mouth over Merlin’s red, swollen, beautiful lips. He could taste the saltiness of his seed on Merlin’s tongue and, mixed with the taste of Merlin, Arthur thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

He felt Merlin’s erection against him, straining against denim. He couldn’t leave Merlin like that, not after what the boy had just done to him. So, Arthur shoved his hand down Merlin’s pants and palmed his cock.

It only took a few strokes to bring him off.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s for a few moments so they could both catch their breath. Then he pulled his hand – now coated with Merlin’s hot spill – out of Merlin’s jeans and directed him to “go wash up.”

Merlin went without a word. Arthur yanked up his jeans with his clean hand and then washed both hands at the kitchen sink while Merlin cleaned himself up in Arthur’s bathroom.

Merlin came out of the bathroom as Arthur was drying his hands with a kitchen towel. He hopped up on a stool at the breakfast bar and peeked at Arthur from under his lashes.

“Okay if I hang around for a bit?” he asked.

Arthur nodded. “I’ll order some takeaway if you want,” he suggested.

“Some spicy Thai?” Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur grinned. “Mild or extra hot?”

“Definitely extra hot,” Merlin replied, returning Arthur’s grin. “And maybe we could watch a movie after or...something.” He gave Arthur a sly look.

“It’s a school night,” Arthur reminded him and winced inwardly when he saw Merlin flush and frown. He wanted nothing more than to kick back with Merlin tonight and watch a movie – or, God help him, something. But he had to be the responsible adult in this relationship or whatever it was.

“Yeah,” Merlin said, clearly disappointed.

Arthur grabbed his phone to dial the little Thai restaurant around the corner to order some takeaway. “Maybe on the weekend, though?” he amended and saw Merlin’s face brighten.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Fuck, Arthur was doomed. What he wouldn’t do or give to see Merlin smile, to make Merlin happy. He knew it was a very bad idea to enter into any kind of relationship with Merlin but Arthur really could not help himself. Merlin seemed to want to be with him and Arthur just couldn’t deny him anything.

They ate their Thai food at the coffee table while watching repeat episodes of Doctor Who. They sat with backs against the couch, legs stretched out under the table and it did not escape Arthur’s notice that Merlin sat as close to him as possible. In fact, it wasn’t long before their bodies were touching, thigh against thigh, Merlin’s calf and ankle looped over his. 

It was nice, Arthur decided. But it was also making him horny, so when they finished their takeaway meals, Arthur jumped up, cleared away the containers and threw them into the trash, and said to Merlin, “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Merlin put a hand to his chest as he scooped up his keys from the counter and pulled him into a deep kiss. Arthur kissed him back but resisted the urge to let Merlin sweep him into a spell by breaking the kiss and easing Merlin gently away.

“Weekend,” he whispered, attempting to regain control.

Merlin did the pout thing again and Arthur almost reconsidered, but he held firm and ushered Merlin out the door.

Suddenly, the weekend could not come soon enough.

**

The weekend finally did come around and certainly not for Arthur mentally propelling it forward. He picked Merlin up early Saturday evening and brought him to his flat.

They spent a little time talking about this-and-that, but it wasn’t long before Arthur was stretched out on the sofa, Merlin sprawled on top of him.

Merlin brushed his lips across his jaw, his Adam’s apple, his neck, sending tiny shivers coursing through Arthur’s entire body. Then he latched his mouth onto his and kissed deeply, poking his tongue in to explore both tongue and throat. Arthur moaned his appreciation, assessing again that Merlin was a very good kisser. Arthur felt Merlin’s hands grope under his t-shirt, palms smoothing over the rise and crest of his pectorals, fingers skimming over his ribs and stomach. Arthur let the boy feel him up. He wrapped his arms around him and palmed his jean-clad buttocks, and then began to kiss and tongue him measure for measure.

Merlin finally drew back to catch his breath, gazing down at Arthur with youthful lust-adled bright blues.

“God Arthur, I’ve been fantasizing about this forever,” Merlin confessed.

“Forever?”

Merlin shrugged, looking sheepish. “Well, for a while anyway,” he said. “Three or four years at least.”

Arthur was surprised. Merlin had been fantasizing about being with him like this since he had been – what – twelve, thirteen?

Merlin scrunched up his face, squeezing one of his eyes shut. “Freaking you out again?” he asked.

Arthur chuckled. “No,” he said and this time he meant it. “I just had no idea you had a thing for me, that’s all.”

Merlin looked down then peeked back up at him, saying, “Why would you? I was just a kid. You never really paid much attention to me.”

What Merlin said was mostly true. He had always thought of Merlin as a kid, his cousin Morgana’s adoptive little brother. There was nine years difference between Morgana and Merlin and six between Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was the kid who had stuck like glue to his big sister and who had followed Arthur around like a lost puppy dog. Granted, he had also always been the beautiful boy with incredible cheekbones, full lips, and deep blue eyes, but Arthur had never fully appreciated that, especially when Merlin was twelve or thirteen.

“I’m paying attention now,” Arthur said, brushing his lips across the boy’s soft pink ones.

Arthur palmed and rubbed Merlin’s erection through his jeans, liking the way the boy pressed eagerly against his hand. Arthur deftly opened Merlin’s jeans and plunged a hand in, wrapping his fingers around Merlin’s hardness. He pulled and stroked, delighted in hearing Merlin’s breath catch and become ragged, soft moans spilling from his lips. He let Merlin rut against him in tandem with the stroking, gaining wonderful pleasure from the friction. 

Merlin moaned into Arthur’s neck when he came, allowed himself a second to work through the orgasm, then continued to rut his pelvis against Arthur’s, increasing the friction.  
Arthur erupted suddenly and unexpectedly, the warmth of his spill spreading through the front of his jeans. He figured he should probably feel embarrassed that he had easily jizzed his pants by having Merlin just rut against him, but Arthur was too pleasantly satisfied to care.

Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s chest and they both lightly snoozed for an hour or so, content in each other’s company.

“Time to get you home,” Arthur finally announced, directing Merlin toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. Cleaning up on Arthur’s part would entail ditching soiled jeans for totally new ones.

“Can’t I stay over?” Merlin tried to coax, but Arthur kept his resolve in check.

“No, you can’t,” Arthur told him, doing his best to ignore the appeal of Merlin’s pouting lips. “We have to take this slow, Merlin, and that’s gonna be hard for me if you stay here overnight.”

Merlin stopped pouting to allow a cheeky grin. He knew exactly how to bait Arthur, but Arthur refused to be drawn in by the boy’s charms. 

So Arthur drove Merlin home. And it only took about twenty minutes of hardcore car-necking before Arthur could persuade Merlin to exit the truck and let himself into the house. On his part, Arthur remained in the SUV, watching, knowing that if he followed Merlin into the house, he’d be doomed.

**

Merlin was seated on the floor, back against the sofa, head bent over the books spread out on the coffee table, alternately thinking and writing. 

Arthur watched him from the kitchen, smiling fondly. Even doing homework Merlin looked absolutely beautiful, sexy, hot.

He had promised Merlin they could watch a movie over leftovers so long as Merlin finished all of his assigned homework. It was a school night and Arthur was not about to let his responsibility as temporary care-giver go to the wayside. Even if he would much, much rather spend time ravishing the boy.

He watched as Merlin licked his lips while he read and then pondered. Arthur felt the arousal blossom in his lower body. Merlin could turn him on so damn easily. It was disgusting, really.

When he could no longer restrain himself, Arthur moved from the kitchen into the living room and flopped down on the sofa behind Merlin. He began rubbing his shoulders with the ostensive intent to ease tension but this quickly evolved into him kissing Merlin’s wonderful, long neck. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, amusement in his voice. “You said I had to finish my homework.”

“Hmm...” Arthur murmured, swiping his tongue over an earlobe then biting down gently.

He heard Merlin suck in a breath. “You’re distracting me,” he told him.

“Hmm...” Arthur murmured again. “You were distracting _me_ ,” he said.

“What?” Merlin twisted his body around and looked dubiously at Arthur. “How?”

Arthur grinned. “Just by being you.”

Merlin’s returning smile held a hint of dubiousness as though he couldn’t quite believe that Arthur found him desirable to distraction.

So to convince him further, Arthur leaned forward and captured Merlin’s mouth with his, kissing him with purpose. Merlin met his kiss eagerly then quickly upped the intensity, climbing into Arthur’s lap, pushing his tongue deeply down his throat.

“Mm...homework,” Arthur reminded Merlin, drawing his mouth away with half-hearted effort.

Merlin pulled back and mock-glared at him. “Fuck, homework,” he said. “You started this.”

Arthur couldn’t argue that point so he kept on kissing Merlin.

When kissing was apparently no longer enough, Merlin slid off Arthur’s lap onto the floor, settling between his thighs. He wasted no time opening up his jeans, pulling out his cock and wrapping his mouth around the tip. He licked and sucked, bringing Arthur to the peak of arousal, then he took him in more deeply, establishing a comfortable but eager pace.

Arthur loved when Merlin did this. The boy was so damn good at it that it blew Arthur’s mind every time. On that basis, how could he ever possibly resist him?

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s head and thread his fingers through his hair, watching as the boy’s head bobbed up and down, his aim focusing solely on giving Arthur utmost pleasure.  
Arthur could feel the crescendo rising and, caught up in the cresting waves of pleasure, he found himself tugging on Merlin’s hair, pulling his head down in rhythm, encouraging Merlin to draw him in deeper. Merlin readily obliged and it took only a short moment for Arthur to hit his peak and explode.

“Fuck, Merlin!” he expressed, his whole body jerking and shuttering as the orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave.

Merlin took every bit of his spill in and swallowed, then gently let Arthur fall from his mouth. He ran a back-hand across his lips then grinned.

“Good?” he asked.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Arthur answered, still trying to catch his breath. Then he said, “Just give me a minute. And then it’s your turn.”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up. Arthur gave him a wicked grin.

When he finally caught his breath, Arthur directed Merlin to stand so he could divest the boy of his pesky jeans. Then he pushed Merlin back into sitting on the coffee table, over textbooks and notebooks, and took up a position on the floor between his legs.

Arthur went straight for the prize, latching his mouth onto Merlin’s member, loving the way Merlin drew in a sharp breath then began moaning softly as Arthur’s mouth slid up and down in a focused rhythm. He wasn’t nearly as good as Merlin at this, but from the sounds Merlin was making, Arthur figured he was doing okay.

When it seemed like Merlin was close to peaking, Arthur drew his mouth away and replaced it with his hand. He was not adverse to sucking Merlin to completion, but he wanted to watch the boy come and sucking cock did not provide the best vantage point.

He locked eyes with Merlin and stroked him at a fast pace, intending to bring him off quickly now. Arthur observed with delight the dark flush that crept over Merlin’s cheekbones and the sound of his ragged breathing as he progressed toward orgasm, then revelled further by the way Merlin’s face scrunched up in ecstasy as he erupted, shooting pearly ropes over Arthur’s fist and on his own chest.

With a devilish grin, Arthur went about lapping up Merlin’s spilt seed, cleaning him completely with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Merlin expressed breathlessly when Arthur was done.

“Good?” Arthur asked cheekily.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Merlin echoed Arthur’s earlier sentiment, his mouth pulling up into a grin.

Arthur kissed his mouth and told him, “Now finish your homework.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but he yanked up his jeans and hunkered down again with his homework.

**

“I’m despicably in lust with Merlin,” Arthur said to his best friend who was lounging beside him on the sofa.

“He is pretty hot,” Lance conceded.

Arthur shot a green-tinted dagger gaze at him.

“Ho!” Lance said, arms raised, palms out. “Just saying, mate. I’ve got my eye on a pretty girl who works at the flower shop, remember?”

Arthur hung his head and put his hands to his face. “He’s sixteen, Lance.”

“There’s that.”

“And he’s Morgana’s little brother.”

“And that.”

“And, fuck, I want him like crazy.”

“That too.”

“And when that boy wraps his mouth around my--”

“Ho!” Lance exclaimed for the second time, his face flushing red.

“I just can’t think,” Arthur continued. “He mesmerizes me, Lance. Puts me under a spell so deep I get completely lost.”

“For what it’s worth, mate,” Lance said, smiling kindly, “it sounds like you’re in love not lust.”

Was he in love with Merlin? Arthur wondered. He gave his friend a helpless look and said, “Either way, I’m completely fucked.”

Lance didn’t argue with that one.

**

“I think Merlin’s got himself a girl,” Morgana said during one of her check up calls.

“A girl?” Arthur hoped his gulp was not audible over wireless.

“He’s not saying anything, of course, but I know him,” Morgana insisted. “And I would say my little brother has definitely fallen head over heels with somebody.”

“Yeah?” Arthur played it as nonchalantly as he was able, but his heart was thumping like crazy.

“Yes. He hasn’t said anything to you, has he?” Morgana sounded suspicious, as though Arthur was keeping something from her. Which he was. Just not what she was thinking.

“Um, no, he hasn’t,” Arthur replied. “We don’t usually talk girls,” he added. It was the absolute truth.

“Well, that’s probably a good thing,” Morgana responded lightly. “You’d be a bad influence on him.”

“I would not--” Arthur most certainly _was_ a bad influence on Merlin but, to be fair, Merlin kind of encouraged it.

“You would too, Arthur Pendragon. Just remember that Merlin looks up to you so don’t you dare lead him astray.”

 _Merlin looks up to you._ This conjured up a vivid vision of Merlin looking up at him from under his eyelashes while his mouth slid up and down his cock...

“Got to go, Morgana,” he said suddenly, his face heating. “Sorry.” 

He clicked ‘end call’ before Morgana could squeal out her good-bye.

** 

Merlin jumped him the second Arthur closed the door of his flat behind them. His lips closed over Arthur’s hotly, his hands feeling him up everywhere.

“Whoa,” Arthur said, pulling back slightly to express a light chuckle. He nevertheless let the boy continue to molest him.

“God, Arthur,” Merlin said. “I’ve waited all week for this.”

“You had exams,” Arthur reminded him. They had struck a deal at the beginning of the week that involved Arthur staying away from Merlin until the end of the week so Merlin could concentrate on studying for the exams he had mid and end week.

Merlin pouted and Arthur fought the urge to ravish him. Instead, he pulled him over to the sofa and dragged him into his lap. Merlin hitched himself into straddle position and molded his lips onto Arthur’s.

They spent a good fifteen minutes tangling tongues and kissing deeply, Merlin’s hands crawling up under Arthur’s shirt to smooth over his muscles and to thumb his nipples. Both had become hard after five minutes and it was getting uncomfortable, though Merlin’s kissing and touching was so intoxicating that it was difficult to think beyond that.

Merlin finally pulled back and Arthur saw the pure want and lust in the boy’s blue eyes.

“I want you, Arthur,” he said. “I want to feel you in me.”

Arthur knew now was probably the time to expound all the reasons why taking it to the next level was not a good idea, but he found he couldn’t bring himself to say them. He wanted Merlin. Merlin wanted him. And, fuck it all, he was completely helpless not to give the boy whatever he wanted.

So instead, he led Merlin to his bedroom.

They pulled each other’s clothes off quickly, needing to feel skin on skin. Arthur then laid Merlin back onto the bed, covering his body with his own, their mouths automatically fitting together.

The brush of Merlin’s erection against his sent a burst of thrills through his body, and judging from the way Merlin’s body tensed and then shook, he felt a similar reaction.

Merlin pressed his mouth to Arthur’s ear and whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

Arthur noted it was more of a plea than a command and hesitated, asking, “Are you sure?”

Merlin’s response was full of firm conviction. “Yes.”

“I’ll grab some lube and condoms,” Arthur told him softly, pushing his body up with his palms.

Merlin touched his arm and locked his gaze with Arthur’s. “Just lube,” he said. “I want to feel you – _all of you_ – inside me.”

So Arthur went into the bathroom and grabbed a handful of lube packets and quickly returned to Merlin, who was eagerly waiting.

Arthur sat on his haunches on the bed and spread Merlin’s thighs apart. He tore open a packet of lube and spread the gel substance over his fingers. Then before he began to prepare Merlin by opening him up, he asked, “How much experience have you had with this?” In truth, Arthur was quite loath to hear the answer, but the question had to be asked.

“Enough,” Merlin replied, but Arthur could easily sense that Merlin was over-stating his experience a bit. On the one hand, this made Arthur quite pleased; but on the other, it scared the hell out of him.

Arthur sought the tight ring of muscle with his finger and circled Merlin’s entrance with the tip. Then he gently eased a lube-coated digit inside. Merlin initially started at the intrusion but then he slowly relaxed, allowing Arthur to move his finger in and out gently. When Merlin seemed relaxed and comfortable with this, he inserted two fingers, then three, and slowly and gently opened Merlin up.

“I’m ready,” Merlin told him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin implored impatiently. “I want this. I want you. Please.”

So Arthur removed his fingers gently and shifted to position himself. He opened another packet of lube and coated his dick with the contents. He then guided his cockhead and nudged Merlin’s entrance with it.

“It’s gonna hurt a bit...”

“Arthur...”

“You may not like it...”

“Arthur...”

“If you want me to stop at any time...”

“Arthur!” Merlin looked frustrated. “Just fuck me already!”

The only thing Arthur could do was oblige. He nudged his cockhead in and heard Merlin hiss in a breath. Then, he slowly and gently inched himself in, astutely aware of Merlin’s continued hissing, until his full length was buried.

He didn’t know how he had managed it, but Arthur was able to stave off orgasm, despite feeling as though he would explode just by being inside Merlin. 

“Okay?” he asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “You?”

“Well, I haven’t come yet and that’s something,” he returned lightly and was pleased to see Merlin smile.

“Now move,” Merlin directed, “and let’s see what happens.” 

Arthur began moving slowly then picked up the pace when Merlin seemed to relax. He thrust gently, afraid both of hurting Merlin and of erupting too soon. He wanted Merlin to feel pleasure with him, to make this an experience he would remember favourably. From the way his eyes were glazed over, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were parted, he seemed to be enjoying it, so Arthur thrust a little harder and a little deeper then added hand-stroking to the mix.

Merlin stretched his arms over his head and grabbed onto the headboard as Arthur stroked his cock and thrust into him.

Arthur felt his orgasm building up and he was just about ready to erupt, but before he did, Merlin arched his body, cried out ‘Oh, Arthur!’, and spilled warm over fist and stomach. Arthur immediately followed, erupting inside Merlin, then collapsed on top of him.

Arthur panted it out for two full minutes before gently pulling out and rolling off the boy. Merlin, completely unmindful of the stickiness coating and spilling out from him, snuggled into Arthur’s body. 

“Was it good for you?” the boy asked, peaking up at him from under those beautifully long and lush lashes.

Merlin looked like he so very wanted to have pleased him that it made Arthur’s heart melt in his chest. He was the one who should be asking Merlin this question.

Arthur brushed a kiss across the boy’s forehead. “It was very good for me,” he told him. “How about you?”

“Awesome,” Merlin responded, snuggling into him further. 

Arthur smiled. He was sure it hadn’t been all that but Merlin was all kinds of sweet for saying it was.

“Mmm....love you,” Merlin breathed sleepily against his neck. Arthur responded by wrapping his arms round the boy and hugging his body tightly to his.

**

Arthur grew tense as he watched the five jock-types zero in on Merlin and then surround him. He was out of the SUV and striding toward them with purpose before he was even aware of his own intentions.

Two of the jocks were shoving Merlin between them with Merlin ineffectually shoving back when Arthur asserted himself into the group, shielding Merlin.

“Bugger off,” Arthur growled, folding his arms across his chest and taking up a stance that was both offensive and imposing.

“What’s it to you?” one of the bullies sneered.

Arthur jerked his head toward Merlin. “He’s my cousin. And nobody fucks with him.” He mentally dared one of them to try and touch Merlin. Arthur would make sure that person felt pain.

The ring leader made an attempt to stare him down but Arthur had age, experience and a whole lot of Pendragon moxie on his side and could not be intimidated. 

The bloke gave up. “This is lame,” he said to his buddies. “Let’s go.”

Arthur watched the group retreat, aware that Merlin was already heading toward the SUV. Only when he saw them round the corner of the next block did he join Merlin in getting into the truck.

And if he was expecting a thank you from Merlin, Arthur found out rather quickly that he wasn’t going to get one.

“What did you do that for?”

“What?” Arthur said, surprised. “I was just trying to help you.”

“I don’t need your help,” Merlin said. “I can take care of myself.”

Arthur rammed the truck into gear. “Gee, maybe I’m fond of your face and didn’t want to see it get re-arranged,” he returned hotly. Merlin was being ridiculous. Sure, he could take care of himself but five against one was not good odds. Besides, Arthur really was fond of Merlin’s face the way it was.

He decided to let Merlin sulk in the passenger seat as he drove them to his flat, mentally ticking off all of the reasons why having a relationship with a teenager was a bad idea.

It wasn’t until they were behind the door of Arthur’s flat that Merlin expressed himself further.

“Cousin. _Really_ , Arthur?”

So that was it. Merlin wasn’t so much bothered that Arthur had chivalrously come to his defence, but that Arthur had referred to him as his cousin instead of --- what?

“What was I supposed to say?” Arthur defended, though he already had a pretty good inkling.

“I don’t know,” Merlin huffed, flicking his fingertips against his temples moodily. “How about... _boyfriend_?”

Arthur regarded Merlin for a moment. He was clearly in a snit, moody and exasperated. And, goddamn, he was cute.

Arthur took a step in, grabbed a handful of Merlin’s hoodie and yanked him forward. Then he covered Merlin’s pouting mouth with his and kissed him deeply. Merlin gave in easily, letting Arthur explore with lips and tongue.

“Better?” Arthur asked when he finally pulled his mouth away.

Merlin tilted his head in consideration. “A little,” he said, still sulky.

“Just a little?”

Merlin shrugged. “I could think of some other things you could do to make it more than just a little,” he baited.

“Oh yeah?” Arthur played along. “Like what?”

Merlin put his mouth to Arthur’s ear and whispered some rather filthy things for a sixteen year old.

Arthur raised his eyebrows but then obligingly led Merlin to his bedroom. After all, he supposed he had some making up to do.

**

Arthur loved the feel of Merlin around him and how hard and wet he got just with Arthur’s cock shoved up inside him. 

“Fuck me, Arthur,” Merlin commanded.

Arthur gave him a lazy smile. “What do you think I’m doing?” he said.

The corner of Merlin’s mouth tipped up. “No, _really_ fuck me,” he clarified. “Deep. Hard. I want to feel your cock in my throat.”

Damn, could this boy turn him on. 

So Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin’s hips and thrust up hard and deep while slamming Merlin down over his cock. “Like this?” he baited.

“Yeah – _oh fuck_ , yeah,” Merlin breathed out. “Just like that.”

And when thrusting his cock up and jerking Merlin’s hips down didn’t seem to be enough, Arthur pushed Merlin off, flipped him over and pounded his cock into him until they both came loudly.

Afterward, they lounged in bed. Arthur snoozed on and off lazily while Merlin sketched idly in his sketch pad. When he finally decided to wake, Arthur chanced a peak at Merlin’s art work and found a drawing of himself – his chest out, head tilted back, his face etched with a kind of surreal ecstasy.

Merlin smiled. “You - in the throes of passion,” he explained.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. “You’re definitely taking artistic liberty there,” he commented. “There’s no way I look that good in the throes of passion.”

“You do,” Merlin insisted, chuckling softly. He looked at Arthur then and there was no mistaking the love in those blue eyes. “You are beautiful, Arthur. Trust me.”

Arthur stole a kiss then carefully tossed Merlin’s sketch pad aside. “Let’s say we compare your art with reality,” he invited.

Merlin grinned then climbed on top of him. “Let’s,” he agreed. “But I think we’ll find my art skills are bang on.”

“Hmm...” was all Arthur could say as Merlin began nuzzling his neck with mouth and tongue. 

**

“So who’s all coming to watch the game?” Lance asked first thing when he arrived at Arthur’s flat. He handed Arthur a six-pack of cider and a bag of pretzels.

“Percy, Leo and G-Man,” Arthur replied, adding the cans to the fridge alongside another six-pack he already had on hand.

“Merlin?” Lance queried with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. He’s in the shower,” Arthur told his friend, jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom. He could no longer hear the water running so Merlin had probably moved on now to getting dressed.

It was Saturday evening and Arthur had invited his friends over to watch a footy game. With the exception of his best mate Lance, who always came around invited or not, Arthur had not lately hung out with his other good friends and he had started feeling somewhat guilty about it. He blamed his neglect on work and study – he had been working more often at his father’s company as well as trying to finish his advanced business degree. And there was now Merlin, of course.

Arthur had considered an evening with his friends without Merlin, but he had found the idea of spending a Saturday night without the boy unappealing, so he had invited Merlin to join them.

“You mean I get to meet your friends?” Merlin had asked, teasing. “Well, friends who aren’t Lance, that is,” he had added.

But, while Merlin had initially seemed eager to meet Arthur’s friends, he now appeared to be somewhat nervous.

He looked hotter than he had any right to be, Arthur assessed, in jeans and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, hair still damp and lightly tousled. Merlin gave a nod to Lance, then shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for the inevitable arrival of Arthur’s mates.

God, he was cute.

“Don’t worry. They don’t bite,” Arthur told Merlin, grinning at him.

“At least not on the weekend,” Lance added, chuckling.

His three friends arrived together and they were full of easy rambunctious charm. Gwaine handed off more cider to be put into the fridge while Leo and Percy gave over more snacks. They clapped Arthur and Lance on the back and grumbled out friendly hellos then turned their attentions to Merlin.

Arthur wasn’t sure if Lance had told them anything about he and Merlin but, knowing his best friend as he did, he suspected Lance had said nothing beyond mentioning that Arthur was ‘keeping an eye’ on Merlin while his cousin was away.

“So your Morgana Le Fay’s brother, huh mate?” Percy said with interest.

“Morgana Le Fay,” Gwaine mused aloud. “Now there is a woman who is a hot piece of --”

“Gwaine!” Arthur cautioned amidst the appreciative murmurs expressed by his friends. He nodded slightly toward Merlin trying to communicate that it was not appropriate to be assessing the hotness of Merlin’s older sister while the boy was present. It was bad enough Arthur had to hear it often enough from the standpoint of cousin. 

“It’s okay,” Merlin said, laughing amicably. “Trust me, I’m used to guys lusting over my sister.”

His friends and Merlin settled in the living room – Gwaine taking the recliner, Lance, Percy and Leo spots on the sofa, and Merlin dropping to a place on the floor. Arthur went into the kitchen to dump snacks into bowls and toss out cans of cider.

He dealt with the cider first, taking a six-pack out and, as was tradition, pitching cans out to his guests in the living room. “Heads up!” he warned them and aimed a pass at each of his friends in turn. When he got to Merlin, he considered walking it over to him, worried that his artist’s hands were not prepared to make the catch but Merlin gestured for him to throw it so Arthur did and Merlin just missed catching it by a couple of centimetres. Luckily, Percy – who was closest to him – leaned in and made the catch before the can bounced off the arm of the sofa. Percy grinned widely at Merlin, who blushed and took the can gratefully.

Arthur busied himself with getting the snacks ready, keeping half an eye on the interaction in the living room. Merlin seemed to be fitting in okay with his friends, chatting and laughing along with them, and Arthur was pleased by this. Percy, though, seemed to be giving Merlin a little too much attention for his liking – smiling at and chatting up the boy.

Lance had come into the kitchen to help him with the snacks. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder, leaned in close and said, “You can pull your claws in and stop shooting daggers at Percy. He’s not making a play for your boy. Just trying to get the scoop on Morgana. She’s the one he’s lusting after not Merlin.”

Arthur had the decency to blush. “Am I that obvious?” he asked.

Lance grinned. “Only to me, mate.” He took the bowls Arthur handed him and carried them over to the coffee table. 

Arthur took the other bowl and the remaining can of cider from the six-pack and followed Lance to the living room area. He then stretched out on the floor on the opposite end of the sofa as Merlin – not because he didn’t want to sit close to Merlin but because he was afraid he’d molest the boy if he did.

They drank cider and nibbled snacks as they watched the game. Arthur was very much aware of Merlin, who glanced over at him often, a hint of lustful suggestiveness showing in his eyes. Arthur blamed that on the two cans of cider the boy drank through the evening – at least the part that loosened him up in front of Arthur’s friends. So, when Merlin chanced another flirtatious peak at him, Arthur gave a brief wink in his direction. 

About an hour into the game, Arthur got up to use the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom on his way to the kitchen for more cider, he met Merlin in the hallway. With a wicked grin, Merlin captured his mouth with his, then snaked a hand down to cup his crotch and rub lightly. Oh boy.

Arthur glanced over Merlin’s shoulder at his group of friends gathered in the living room. It appeared all eyes were focused on the telly but still...

Arthur lightly pushed Merlin away. “Merlin...” he cautioned. He wanted nothing more than to kiss, grope and later fuck Merlin, but now was not the time. Especially since Merlin could turn him on so easily.

Merlin fixed him with a sulky glare. “Don’t want your friends to know you’re fucking me?”

“What? No. I invited you, remember? I just don’t think it’s the right moment for public displays of affection.” It was a stupid thing to say but it was out of his mouth before he had thought it through completely. 

“You know what?” Merlin said, raising and turning out his palms. “Fine. I’ll just go so you can hang out with your friends and not have to worry about me being ‘affectionate’ in public.”

Merlin slipped on his trainers, grabbed his hoodie and was out the door before Arthur had even processed half of what had just happened.

“Got yourself a moody one, huh mate?” Gwaine commented with a grin from the recliner, not taking his eyes off the telly.

“Very,” Arthur mumbled, his mouth settling into a frown.

He tried to shrug it off, figuring Merlin would come to his senses but when the boy didn’t return within twenty minutes Arthur had to assume Merlin had really meant to leave and not come back.

Arthur sent Merlin a text. Then another. And another. When those went unanswered, he hit the call button. Merlin’s mobile rang and rang and then went to voice mail.

Damn.

Arthur set his phone aside on the countertop and took up a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar. He fixed his eyes on the television, resolving to give up. If Merlin wasn’t going to answer him, that was fine. He would just let him pout in peace. It wasn’t his fault Merlin was a moody teenager whose feelings quickly got hurt.

Two and a half minutes went by before Arthur gave in and picked up his phone again. He slid off the stool and moved to his bedroom, leaving his friends behind to enjoy the game.

This time when Merlin’s voice mail kicked in, he left a message: “Merlin, please pick up. I’m sorry. Okay? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. And I shouldn’t have let you leave. Come back. Please. At least call or text me to let me know you’re okay.”

Arthur disconnected then sat on the edge of his bed and waited. He’d give it a full five minutes and if Merlin didn’t respond then he would let it go at that.

He only had to wait two minutes for the text: _I’ll come by again later._

Arthur typed in “Ok”, feeling an incredible sense of relief. He hated to admit it, but it bothered him whenever Merlin was upset, even if it was about something as ridiculous as a misunderstanding.

Now comforted that Merlin would return later, Arthur rejoined his friends in the living room. Lance raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Arthur gave him a look that communicated that everything was okay. Or at least Arthur hoped it was.

Merlin showed up as Lance, the last of his friends to leave, was on his way out the door. Lance gave Merlin a friendly nod and Arthur a supportive wink before going on his way.

Arthur closed the door behind him then turned to look at Merlin, who was now slouching against the breakfast bar, hands shoved in his jeans pockets, his expression still very sulky.

“You gotta stop being so moody, Merlin,” he said to him.

Merlin peaked up at him and, damn, if his lips weren’t pouting. “You gotta stop making me so moody, Arthur,” he returned.

“Me?” Arthur asked. “What did I do?”

Merlin tossed him a look that was clearly meant to be sardonic but Arthur somehow found it utterly adorable. God, he really was doomed.

“Okay,” he conceded. “But you took everything the wrong way,” he defended further.

“So you don’t mind if your friends know we’re together then?”

Arthur could plainly hear the scepticism in Merlin’s voice. “No, I don’t mind,” he told him and saw Merlin’s eyebrow lift up a fraction. “I’m pretty sure Gwaine, Percy and Leo caught onto the fact that we’re together and I’m very okay with that.”

But Merlin was not yet convinced. “Sure about that?”

Arthur sighed. “Yes, Merlin, I’m sure,” he said then, to get at the heart of what was really bugging Merlin, he said, “Just tell me what it is you want.”

Raw vulnerability showed in Merlin’s eyes when he said, “I just want to be a real boyfriend.”

Arthur took two steps in and wrapped his arms around the boy. He pressed their temples together and said, “You _are_ a real boyfriend, Merlin. Mine.”

Merlin snuggled his body more closely into his. Arthur took that as a sign that Merlin finally believed him.

**

“Morgana’s coming home next weekend,” Arthur said over the spray of the shower.

“Uh-huh,” Merlin replied, swiping his tongue across Arthur’s wet chest.

“We’re going to have to tell her, Merlin. About us.”

“She’s not gonna like it,” Merlin mumbled, moving his mouth to Arthur’s neck, letting the spray of the shower run over him.

“No,” Arthur agreed. “And she’ll probably remove my vital organs.”

Merlin put a hand to Arthur’s crotch and grinned lecherously. “Not this one, I hope,” he teased.

Arthur backed the boy up against the shower stall. “Just in case,” he said, pushing his groin into Merlin’s. “I’d better make use of it while I still have it.”

**

The distant sound of knocking pulled Arthur out of his reverie and he leaned over Merlin to peak at the clock. It read quarter past eight on Friday morning. Immediately, two things came to his mind: One – both he and Merlin had slept past the alarm. Two – somebody was knocking at his door at eight in the morning.

Arthur slid out of bed and pulled on his discarded sleep pants. During the past two weeks, he had fell into the habit of letting Merlin stay over on school nights, with Merlin promising to get up and get ready for school. Often, they would shower together in the morning and then Arthur would drive Merlin to school and then would go on to work or to meet with his advisor. This was the first time they had slept in past the alarm and, recalling the carnal activities of the night before, Arthur supposed it was no wonder.

When he opened his flat door to reveal the persistent knocker, he received a waking jolt that was better than any alarm.

“Morgana!”

Morgana bristled in, a frustrated frown on her face. “What took you so long to answer the door?” she asked, her tone accusing.

“Uh...what...why,” Arthur stammered then “I thought you weren’t supposed to be home until Sunday?” He was _sure_ she had told them Sunday. It was one of the reasons he and Merlin had been so ‘active’ last night, both wanting to get in as much together time as they could before Morgana was expected home.

“I was able to catch an earlier flight and came home last night,” Morgana explained. “But never mind that,” she said, waving her hand in dismissal. “I’m worried about Merlin. He’s missing.”

“Missing?” Arthur still had not recovered from the shock to be able to think clearly.

Morgana began to clarify, “I came home last night. Merlin wasn’t there. I called his cell phone several times but he didn’t answer. I was tired and went to bed, figuring he’d come home soon and probably wake me up.”

Arthur’s mind whirled, trying to remember where Merlin’s cell phone might be. He cast a quick glance to the breakfast bar, where Merlin’s hoodie was draped over a stool, knowing it was likely shoved in one of the pockets. Arthur shot his eyes back to Morgana, hoping she didn’t notice the item of clothing that belonged to her brother.

“He didn’t, Arthur!” she continued. “I slept until seven this morning and went to wake him up. He wasn’t there! He never came home last night.” Morgana’s face was set with anxious worry. “I tried his mobile again but I’m not getting an answer. I don’t know where he is, Arthur. I’m so worried. I came straight here for your help.”

Arthur felt horribly guilty. Morgana was frantic with worry about Merlin. And not only did he know where Merlin was but he was responsible for Merlin not being home where he should have been.

“Morgana...” he began, trying to think of some way to delicately explain to her why Merlin was currently sleeping in his bed. He didn’t even get the chance to think past a bold-faced lie before they were interrupted.

“Fuck, Arthur, I’m late for school!”

Merlin came skidding to a halt around the breakfast bar when he saw Morgana. His face showed shock, alarm, then panic and he quickly flicked a glance at Arthur that could easily be described as terror.

Arthur had time to register that Merlin was wearing only boxer shorts – _thankfully_ – which only seemed to show off the visible marks on his chest and neck, marks made by Arthur’s tendency to kiss, nip and suck on his skin during love-making.

Morgana looked from Merlin to Arthur, her green eyes narrowing, becoming dangerously dark. She shot Merlin a look and commanded, “Get your clothes on. Now. And then get in the car.”

“Morgana--” Arthur attempted but was cut off sharply.

“Don’t you dare!” Morgana threatened, her anger unfurling at Arthur. She pointed a finger at Merlin, who was still rooted to the spot in shock, and ordered him to “Move!” 

Merlin gave Arthur a quick look and then hurried off to Arthur’s bedroom to do as he was told. Arthur understood that Merlin knew better than to disobey Morgana, especially when she was in a state like this.

Morgana fixed a menacing eye on Arthur. “I know you’ve always been a little bi-sexually curious, Arthur,” she clipped out. “But did you have to indulge your bi curiosity by experimenting with _Merlin_?”

“It’s not like that, Morgana,” Arthur defended. “I’m not experimenting--”

“Oh, what, Arthur?” she said, her look fierce. “Are you going to tell me you have some deep-rooted feelings for my little brother that go beyond just wanting to screw him?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes!” Morgana hissed.

“Why?” 

“Because,” Morgana said. “It’s _you_ , Arthur.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means--” Morgana started then changed focus. “Merlin is sixteen. You’re twenty-two!” She glared at him. “Just stay away from him, Arthur. If you know what’s good for you, _just stay away._ ”

Merlin rounded the corner, now dressed, his satchel slung over his shoulder. Arthur couldn’t help thinking he looked terrified.

Nervously, he moved toward Arthur, as though intending to touch or kiss him, Morgana’s fierce eyes on them both. Arthur gently backed away, shaking his head to indicate to Merlin that it was a bad idea, especially with his sister’s steely gaze upon them. Merlin looked hurt and embarrassed but nodded, shuffling behind Morgana as she swept out of Arthur’s flat and slammed the door behind them.

His mobile started ringing about thirty minutes later. Arthur didn’t have to look at the display to know the calls were from Merlin. And when Arthur didn’t answer the calls, the texts starting coming. Arthur threw his mobile onto the coffee table without looking at it and flopped down miserably onto the sofa. 

What had he been thinking? There was no way Morgana would approve of he and Merlin together even if they had prepared her for it. He was despicable. He was a twenty-two year old in a relationship with a sixteen year old. A sixteen year old who was his cousin (though not technically) at that. There was no way to justify it. Even if he did have deep-rooted feelings for Morgana’s little brother.

Arthur spent the next couple of hours faltering between how despicable he was and trying to justify his feelings and actions. It was an exhausting exercise and he finally fell into a fitful sleep on the sofa.

**

It was late afternoon before Arthur finally picked up and looked at his cell phone. Merlin had left no voice messages but there were a string of texts:

_Banished to my room._

_M keeping watch._

_Afraid I’ll sneak out to see you, I guess._

_Prbly take my phone away soon too._

_Arthur?_

_U there?_

_Pls txt back._

_. . ._

_Morgana says you don’t love me._

_?_

_?_

God, how Arthur wanted to respond, especially to that last text but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He rationalized that Merlin would be better off if Arthur kept his distance for now. Morgana was angry. She needed time to adjust to this turn of events. Arthur could appreciate that it would be difficult for Morgana to accept that her little brother was in a relationship of his choosing. Merlin was precious to her, after all.

He had noticed there was a voice message also from his father, inquiring about his absence at work. Damn, he had forgotten that he was expected at the company today. But somehow that didn’t seem very important right now. He made a quick call to his father’s assistant, giving the excuse that he was ill and apologized for not calling in earlier. Arthur hoped this would be satisfactory enough to his father as he didn’t think he could cope with losing his job and future career today along with Merlin.

Arthur ended up wallowing in self-loathing and pity all day Friday and half the day Saturday and when he couldn’t stand to wallow by himself anymore, he called up Lance to share his wallowing.

Lance found Arthur on the sofa, still in his sleep pants and not yet showered, continuing to feel sorry for himself but considerably less self-deprecating. He had moved on from feeling guiltily despicable to feeling downright miserable. He clutched at his cell phone, wanting to keep some connection with Merlin, but not yet feeling able to reach out to him.

“She didn’t exactly say it,” Arthur said to his best friend, “but Morgana implied I was some kind of slag.” 

He had just finished telling Lance the whole sordid tale of how Morgana had found out about he and Merlin. Lance had been sympathetic and had even refrained from wincing or blushing when Arthur had commented how thankful he had been that Merlin had slipped his boxers on, though the sex marks had been clearly visible.

“Well, you have been known to be a bit of a slag in your day, mate,” Lance said, shrugging apologetically when Arthur shot him a look. “But with Merlin, it’s different. You’re different.” He gave Arthur a smile and a wink. “There’s no question you’re in love with that boy, Arthur. And he’s in love with you. Let’s face it, mate, you’ll be a miserable wreck without him. So, take my advice. Pull yourself together, go over to the house, tell Morgana to stuff it, and get your boy back.”

This was why Lance was his best friend. He knew Arthur best. And he told it like it was.

Lance was right. He was in love with Merlin. And there was no way Arthur could live without the boy. He needed him. He needed him as surely as he needed air to breathe. He needed to be close to him, to touch him, to smell him. Merlin was a part of him. He was the part that made him whole. And Arthur would be damned to let Morgana keep Merlin away from him.

“Don’t suppose you’d come along and help me tell Morgana to stuff it?”

Lance grinned. “Not a chance, mate. You’re on your own for that one.”

“Yeah, figured,” Arthur returned good-naturedly.

After Lance left, Arthur showered and dressed. Then he drove over to the Le Fay house.

Morgana was not happy to see him but she did let him in, though Arthur suspected it was probably because she felt it was a better vantage point at which to curse him out.

“Look, Morgana,” he said before she could start in on him. “I know we should have told you--”

“Told me?” Morgana squeaked. “It shouldn’t have happened in the first place!”

Clearly, this was not going to be easy. “Maybe not,” he said, “but it did happen and I won’t let go--”

“Merlin is sixteen!” Morgana interrupted again.

“Yes, and he’s capable of making his own decisions,” Arthur got in quickly.

“Without you seducing him!” Morgana countered.

“I did not seduce him,” Arthur said. He refused to admit to Morgana that he did somewhat play to the boy’s affections for him by succumbing to his advances. But their relationship had developed into something so much more than that.

Morgana arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him. 

Arthur continued. “Merlin is beautiful and charming and talented and utterly enchanting. I can’t help how I feel about him.” Arthur sighed and there was a note of sorrowful desperation in it. “So please don’t take him away from me, Morgana. I need him. Please. Can’t you understand that?”

Morgana looked at him for a long moment. Then she said, “You really do love him.”

“Yes,” Arthur said. “So much it hurts.”

“Told you he loves me,” said Merlin, coming out now from the stairway. He must have come down when he heard Arthur arrive but had stayed hidden.

Arthur smiled at him and when Merlin stepped toward him, he welcomed the boy into a tight embrace. Merlin felt so good in his arms. 

Merlin practically purred then unabashedly pressed their lips together and kissed him.

Morgana sighed. “This is going take some getting used to.”

Arthur broke the kiss to respond to her. “What? Two blokes kissing? I thought you were more liberal than that, Morgana."

Morgana rolled her eyes. “No, you twit. I was referring to my precious little brother kissing my obnoxious, arrogant cousin.”

Merlin tossed his head back and laughed. Even Arthur had to grin at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a sequel to this one but I think the time has already passed *sigh*


End file.
